A conventional oil supplying system for vehicle transmission, for example, includes a control device for a linear solenoid as an actuator to drive an oil pressure regulating valve, and the control device is configured to control the oil pressure with the linear solenoid.
In such a control device for actuator, the value of driving current detected by a current sensor (hereinafter called a “detected current value”) is used as the control amount of the linear solenoid. This detected current value is corrected using a correction coefficient stored beforehand in a memory so as to reduce fluctuations in electric property of the driving current calculation unit and the current sensor and so bring the detected current value to an actual current value that is a value of the actual driving current. Then feed-back control is performed so as to bring a corrected current value, which is obtained by correcting the detected current value, to a target current value (see Patent Document 1, for example).